


before i go

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, cried like a little bitch writing this who wants some, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 12 of the johnjae challenge
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: johnjae challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	before i go

johnny feels all the air be punched out of his lungs when he catches his husband’s watery eyes across the chaotic scene unfolding.

the operation was supposed to go smoothly, as smooth as a grand scale theft can go, but the royal guard had caught up to them, causing an open fire in the ballroom. and jaehyun was right in the middle of it.

it’s not like they weren’t aware of this possibility, it’s not like taeyong hadn’t sat him down five years ago and told him “jaehyun could get killed any day right in front of you, but you wouldn’t be allowed to react to it, your mission should be your priority, always, so don’t fall for him” but johnny had fought against him, against the entire family’s philosophy for his love.

but here he was, in the middle of an open fire, staring at the love of his life dropping to his knees, white dress shirt quickly soaking red. jaehyun seems to think about their promises, eyes pleading for johnny to keep fighting “if one of us gets down, the other keeps fighting”.

johnny still can’t breathe as he looks around, the gunshots had died down, their team controlling the situation, but his love was still bleeding to death.

he doesn’t realize he’s crying until he catches doyoung’s worried glaze, the agent searching for jaehyun as soon as he sees johnny.

that’s when he decides he doesn’t give a fuck. so he sprints up to jaehyun, who’s clutching his stomach in pain. johnny drops to his knees and holds jaehyun close, grabbing the younger’s face.

his lover stares back at him, tears dropping down his face “hey”

johnny fights back a sob “hey love” he hears doyoung yelling for the medic to come quickly, but jaehyun’s already halfway gone.

“will you kiss me? before i go?” jaehyun smiles lazily, the pain making him look delirious.

“no” johnny almost yells, he feels himself shake from his sobs. he’s holding jaehyun up as if he’d save him with his strength.

“my love, i need you to kiss me” jaehyun reaches a weak hand up to johnny’s cheek.

“i-” johnny chokes in his tears, he doesn’t want it to be real, but he closes the distance and kisses his husband with all his might.

he hopes he could transfer his own life through their connected lips, sparing the younger, but all he can do is kiss him as he feels salty tears mixing where their faces touch and what he fears might be jaehyun’s last breaths against his cheek.


End file.
